Ziku
by BabyFireWolf4tlk
Summary: A story of a different kind of cat...
1. Murder

I

Murder

_Z_iku eyed the golden grasslands. A single acacia recited beside the small stream, both producing memories from out this serval's whole, short life. His black ears twitched, and his eyes were seldom open by the time the sun began to set. It didn't take long for two graceful figures to appear out of nowhere, about a half a mile away. They headed northward, toward a sun-dried shrub that nestled itself under the lonely tree. There, as quickly as they had come, they vanished from the evening, taking shelter in those ancient thickets. Ziku yawned. There was nothing ordinary about this night. When it came, it mingled in the savanna, the moon and stars lighting up the dark blue sky. A lonely breeze occasionally swept by, and a chior of various insects filled the air. There was even a lonely hyena sulking about in the distance. No matter. This denizen was no threat. After all, Ziku had nothing to offer the fellow - he had had his meal earlier that day. A proud catch of not one, but two rodents. Ah, life was good - mellow. And that, above all else, was what Ziku could've asked for. A relaxing life in the grasslands.

About eleven months ago, at the very shrub beside the acacia, a young female serval had given birth to a litter of two; one of each gender. There, she nursed the pair and took care of them; showed them how to hunt and survive. Now that those eleven full moons had gone by, each one full of careful teachings and new experiences, Ziku had the handsome, slender body of an adult - almost. He, being as laid back as he was, had easily pulled himself from the thicket from which he was born. Every day he went off on his own, and every night he'd come back to the same spot upon an incline that overlooked all that was known to him - the grasslands, the stream, the acacia, the shrub. And every night, he watched his mother and sister return to the thicket.

Now that his family was back, the serval closed his brown eyes completely.

"Hey," someone whispered.

Ziku jerked his head up, ears now perked as he searched for the source of the noise.

"Kiro," he hissed, his tone a mixture of happiness and irritation. "Why are you here?"

The female serval, who was just a week or so younger than Ziku, grinned, surveying her friend. "I came t' say goodnight - that's all."

Ziku stared back into her jade eyes, sparkling so much with youth and mischief it was hard not to smile back. But he didn't - he frowned.

"You shouldn't have come," he whispered. "This isn't your territory, you know,"

Ziku felt his heart drop as he watched the female's grin vanish, just like that. But he was surprised to see it quickly return.

"You're always like that," purred Kiro in amusment, now taking a step forward to nose her friend. "So serious at times, and then so mellow at other times.

The male cleared his throat, before explaining earnestly, "What would she say if she knew you were here?"

Kiro cocked her head for a moment. "Who? Your mother?" She then giggled. "It wouldn't matter."

Ziku's mother was a very territorial cat - even Ziku himself was rarely allowed near the shrub these days, though it did not bother him at all. The relaxing independence suited him well.

"It will if the wind shifts," Ziku pointed out. "And there's not just my mother, but Oola, too."

"Your sister? So?"

"So that's two against one."

"No it's not. You're on my side...aren't you?"

Ziku gulped, shifted uncomfortably, then replied, "Of course. But I just get nervous when you're here, that's all."

"Why? Why does it matter? I already know it's Yisha's lands - I smelt her markings and took note of them. It's not like I covered them with my own marks or something."

_Crunch._

The two stood there in silence for a moment, unmoving and stiff. Ziku's large ears twitched, and he scented the air.

"A rodent, or something," he whispered to Kiro's questioning face. "Anyway," he continued, the two relaxing once more. "I think you should go back to your territory."

Kiro rolled her eyes. "I'm going to but, I just thought you wanted to say goodnight, too. But if that's all you have to say to me..."

The female turned around, beginning to pad away. Ziku sat there, watching his friend go off into the distance, feelings no doubt in pain. He shook his head. By the time the sun rose the next day, Kiro would be the same again. It didn't matter if he followed to apologize or not.

Ziku lie down once more, eyes closed. If only he could fall into a light sleep for a few hours...

Suddenly, the serval jumped. He gazed around. It was morning, and the sun had risen. The sun's rays blanketed his gold and black fur, causing him to shudder. Or perhaps, it was not the heat - it might have been something else...the very thing that caused him to awake in such an abrupt manner. A sound - a cry. But from whom? A dying animal obviously...a rodent? Had Yisha or Oola caught something? Or was it someone else's prey?

Ziku turned to look at the shrub. By now, his sister and mother would've been up and about. The adolescent turned his head from side to side, before padding toward the very place he was birthed at. In no more than ten minutes, he arrived to the acacia, and the surrounding thicket. He scented the air carefully, finding the aroma of his family both relieving and awkward. It was about three months ago that he had decided to live on the outskirts of his mother's territory, and so left this den. Not once since then did he try to come back, but he knew if he had, his mother nor sister would be too fond of the action. So he was careful and silent, making sure of their absence.

They were no doubt, gone.

The male stuck his head into a small hollow in the thicket, where it opened once inside. Nothing. Nothing but twigs and sticks, twisting and lacing their way around each other, like mutated, dead fingers. As a cub, this place was the center of Ziku's harmony. Now it was almost nothing to him - if anything, a feeling of indifference permited here.

Clearing his throat, he pulled his head from the den, and glanced around once more. What was that cry? What creature had uttered such an agonizing sound?

_Kiro! _Ziku suddenly thought, gasping. He turned toward the east, and took off up his incline. He sprinted almost as gracefully as his mother and sister did. But soon, Ziku halted. A faint odor came to his nostrils, causing his nose to wrinkle. Against all insinct, the serval began to follow the scent. It was not like him to do this - to go straight toward the danger. It was not something a normal animal would do, let alone him.

The smell grew stronger, and Ziku's heart began to race. A rotting log nearby was covering the source of the smell...Something was dead. Something, or someone...

Ziku froze. The still body of his sister lie there, open and uneaten. A heartless act caused the young serval to lie there, with flies and insects beginning to pour around her. Even a few vulchers circled the skies above. Her guts and blood were exposed to the world. Ziku forced himself to take a step back from Oola's carcass. A feeling shoved its way into Ziku, causing his stomach to ache. He was used to seeing dead bodies, ever since he was old enough to start feeding on solid foods...He was used to the fact that every creature died...but something was missing. _Why_ had Oola died? She was young and healthy, so it was not age nor disease that caused her falter. That meant a predator had to have taken her down. And though surely the scavengers could feast freely upon her body, the killer itself was gone. Nowhere to be seen.

"So young, so innocent." a voice whispered.

Ziku leapt, turning around, his fur bristling. "Mother!" he cried out, before he could help himself. "What's happened here?"

He studied his dame's face; an expression filled with the pain of loss and uncertainty. Yisha, a serval only two years older than Ziku himself, was torn from her daughter and companion.

"Mother?" Ziku urged again, though his fur was still bristled.

"I left for a drink at the stream," Yisha began, her soft voice cracking. "Then I heard her...and found her...like this..."

A couple vulchers landed. Ziku had to hold himself back from pouncing on the little creatures. After all, Oola was dead, and nothing could bring her back - it would be ten times worse if she was at least not given up for a reason. Besides, it's what Yisha had strongly taught her cubs - the meaning of life was to produce more life. But Ziku had the feeling his mother was trying her best as well not to chase the scavengers away.

"Did you see who it was?" Ziku finally asked, frowning.

Yisha shook her head. "My son... she has gone to the moon and the sun, like every living creature is meant to do...but for a reason untold."

Suddenly, before Ziku could stop himself, a strange new feeling of pain and revenge came, and he snarled, "I'll kill it!"

Yisha shook her head sadly. "If you do that, then you are just as bad as the creature itself."

"But, Mother," Ziku started, unbelieving. "There would be a reason - to avenge Oola!"

He looked around then, eyes wide once more.

"Is the creature still in the territory?" he whispered, looking about.

"Right now, I feel it is just us," Yisha replied, with such agony but at the same time, strength, it made Ziku proud to have been raised by such a serval. "I don't know if it shall come back or not, though."

There was a pause, before the male asked, "What are you going to do?"

Another moment of silence, before Yisha replied with, "You should not be asking what _I_ am going to do, but rather what _you_ are going to do."

Yisha bumped noses with her son, before turning around, no doubt heading back to the scrub. Ziku frowned, standing there, just yards away from his sister's dead body. What just happened? _She is finally telling you to leave, _Ziku heard a voice inside his head. Had Yisha said that a week ago, Ziku would have been more than happy to do so, starting a new chapter in his life. He probably would've left by himself in just another full moon or so. But the murder of his sister changed everything...

Ziku watched his mother pad off. He glanced at Oola's body for the last time, then turned, and headed to the east.


	2. Taking Off

II

Taking Off__

_H_e blinked, watching as two servals sunbathed together. Kiro and her mother lie a quarter mile or so away, neither noticing Ziku's scent. The winds were in his favor. He licked his dry lips as he lie on his belly in the dirt, waiting, watching. Just a couple hours ago, he had left the territory from where he was born, for the last time. Now he was but two miles away, waiting for his chance to meet up with Kiro. Was it selfish that he was going to ask her to leave with him? Though Kiro was an adolescent, she still had a few more full moons on her to go before complete independence. After all, female servals usually stayed longer with their mothers, and could even stay until they themselves were ready to be mothers. 

A few more minutes of silence went by, before one of the females lazily pushed herself from the earth, yawned, stretched, and then began toward the stream - the same stream that if followed for a couple miles westward, would lead straight back to Yisha's territory. But it wasn't Kiro who had gotten up. 

Ziku swore under his breath, watching as the mother left for a bit - he'd have much preferred to stay out of the center of another serval's territory. Still, he took his chance, and leapt up, cantering over to where Kiro lie in sleep. 

"Kiro," he hissed, nosing her. 

She opened her eyes, and gasped in shock. Quickly, she calmed to see it was just her friend. 

"Oh, if it isn't Mama's cub." Kiro huffed, then turned to lie on her other side, facing away from Ziku. 

Ziku huffed, then batted a paw playfully at her. 

"Ah, c'mon." he pleaded. "Don't be like that." Kiro said nothing, so Ziku took this opportunity. "Listen, something happened today." 

"What? You finally grew a brain?" the female snorted. "You'd better get out of here, Ziku..._Mother won't like it if you're here_." she said in a mock-tone voice, though both knew it was true. 

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But something very important happened, and now I have to ask you something." 

Kiro continued to give him the cold shoulder, though she couldn't help but feel a bit of curiosity tugging at her fur. Finally, after a bit of silence, she rolled over to face him and snap, "Well? What is it?" 

Ziku shifted slightly, before continuing. "I'm leaving today, Kiro." 

"What? That's great!" she exclaimed in sudden joy -- something Ziku did not expect at all. "Now we can hang out without your family being so uptight!" she went on, jumping up and head-butting him, before nuzzling the male as well. "Of course there's my mother, but she won't matter so much-" 

"Kiro!" Ziku hissed - something he rarely did. "That's what I came here for - to ask if you would leave with me." 

Silence. The two adolescents seemed to be studying each other, like they had done so many times in the past. 

"What are you talking about?" Kiro finally asked. "Go with you? Where?" 

"Away." the male quickly answered. "However far it takes to find out what killed my sister." 

Kiro shifted, glancing around with a frown. It was obvious she knew nothing that Ziku was feeling - she was a single serval, born to an experienced mother who doted on her day and night. To feel the loss of an only litter-mate, taken by the paws of something that killed for no reason, was something the young sheela would never understand. 

"Please," purred Ziku, finally. "I must leave to find out what destroyed my sister's life." 

"But what are you talking about? What happened to Oola?" 

Ziku cursed himself, forgetting to mention the incident earlier in the day. "It's my sister," he went on. "My mother and I found her dead - torn apart." 

Kiro shifted again, still frowning. "Oh...I'm so sorry..." She paused, before adding, "We...we were all born to die, Ziku. We can't help-" 

"It's not that!" snarled the male. "My mother has taught me well about the Circle of Life! I know when someone dies - to help another person's life! But Oola died at the paws of something else...something she didn't deserve! She was young and innocent, and is now sent to the stars, without knowing life! Her carcass rots away in my birth-territory, where she lies, open and exposed to the world - eaten only - and _only_, by the scavengers!" 

More silence, before Kiro exclaimed in fear, "What are you talking about? Nothing ate her?" 

"NOTHING!" shouted the male. 

"But...But what if she had something wrong with her? A lump in her tummy, perhaps - Mother says that's how my aunt died-" 

"It's nothing like that!" Ziku hissed, fur now raising on end, in irritation. "She has been sent to the stars for now reason - my sister, Oola, young, innocent, healthy - no reason for her to die! At least if she had been devoured, there would've been a purpose in her death...but there was not even that..." 

The two gazed at each other, both filled with grief and surprise. 

Suddenly, a spit and a hiss sounded. Ziku jerked his head to see Kiro's mother standing, not more than ten yards away. Her fur was bristled, and her teeth were showing. Ears folding to the back of his head, the adolescent began to back up, staring at the older female now. She began to pad forward, and Ziku knew it was his last chance. 

"Come with me," he pleaded, now turning to look at Kiro. "Come with me, Kiro." 

Still, the older female was advancing. Ziku knew he could easily take her down with his body size and weight, and yet...it did not seem right to him. As wrong as his sister's death. 

"Kiro..." the serval whispered. 

Kiro stared back, eyes wide in confusion and disappear. 

"I'm headed north," Ziku finally said. "To the north!" he cried out, before taking off. 

Ziku pounced passed Kiro's mother, and sprinted into the horizon. He felt the elder female on his heals, but only for a few yards. Soon enough, she vanished, and he was heading into the light. Away from the only lands he knew from his mother, sister, and best friend - the only other animals he ever got to know in life. 


	3. Away

III

Away

_T_he serval panted. He stood there, gazing into the distance with eyes as brown as the acacia's trunk. His black ears twitched, and his golden pelt glittered in the savanna sun. Black spots decorated his slim body of about fifteen or so pounds - soon enough, he would be full adult - as large as the sire he was born from.

Ziku stood there, stiff as a boulder. He now based himself beside a water hole, only about fifty feet or so in diameter. A frown formed - Kiro, his cubhood friend, had not accepted his proposal. Though it was not sure that she decided to stay with her dame, she was definitely not with him. A wave of downcast feelings swarmed the cat, and he could not help but frown at the thought. He heaved a sigh, pawing at the dead ground, before looking up again. What stood in front of him was unknown land - land of gold and free trees and shrubs, even a river or water hole occasionally. The sky was bright and blue, not yet ready for the rainy season. He sniffled once, before continuing on. _I'm by myself now, _he thought, almost bitterly. _On my own, as I've always wanted it... _Still, he could not help a feeling of loss. Was it really the loss of his sister? Or perhaps, the loss of Kiro? Either way, he knew it would be that loss that drove him on in life. After all, his mother, Yisha, had never taught him, nor Oola, about something that could kill for no reason. Everything had a life, and needed that life to go on - that is why others took the lives of other creatures. That is what Yisha had told them - for once, he knew she was wrong.

"Ziku," someone whispered.

The male jerked, before looking over his shoulder to see Kiro padding forward.

"I thought you weren't coming," he breathed, pushing himself from the ground to nuzzle his friend.

"I didn't want to leave Mother, but..." she paused, before continuing with, dramatically, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"You'd have seen me again - I'd have made sure of it." he purred, nuzzling her.

Soon enough, the two pulled apart from each other, each examining the other.

"What'd your mother say?" Ziku finally asked, in pure curiosity.

"She wasn't so happy at me leaving so soon - but she was already with more cub, and easily let me go." Kiro paused, before concluding with, "I'm glad I left - this way I get to be with you."

The two grinned. Ziku thought his heart was beating a bit too fast than normal...

**The sun arose. **It easily covered the grasslands, warming it upon every exposed inch. Ziku awoke, nestled beside Kiro. He lifted his head, gazing about silently, before the female.

"Kiro," he whispered, nipping at her nose a bit. "Kiro, wake up."

"Huh?" groaned the sheela, yawning a bit. "Mother, I..." she paused in utter silence, eyes opening all the way in realization. "Oops," she chuckled. "Sorry, Ziku. Say, where are we, anyway?"

"Not far," he snorted, sitting up, continuing to gaze about. "We traveled maybe a mile or so from the stream."

The pair lie far off in the savanna, where a few trees decorated the bareness and the golden grass swayed in occasional lonely breeze. A few wild birds flew overhead, and an antelope of some time grazed in solitude just yards off, not even noticing the young predators. The feeling of being beside no source of water made the adolescents shudder, but even more so, Ziku quivered slightly from the thought that he was not near the territory borders, protecting his kin. Now it was as if he was of no use to the world...That is, until the picture of Oola's corpse entered his mind.

Snarling, the male leapt up.

"Ziku?" Kiro quickly asked, sitting up in concern. "Are you OK?"

Suddenly realizing where he was at and whom he was with, Ziku forced himself to calm. He looked at the other serval in gentle silence. As her eyes met his, he gazed away.

"Yeah...I'm OK," he whispered, studying the ground now. "It's just..."

"I know," whispered Kiro, before pushing herself into his pelt, nuzzling him deeply.

The sensation flowed through the youngster like a waterfall. He had not a clue what it meant, but felt only the fact that Kiro's company made him if anything, content. After all, she was a great cubhood friend, she knew his personality, and could be potential mate - the perfect companion for such a journey. Still, it was the fact he was gone from his past, and was on such a quest caused his stomach to churn.

"Do you think we could really find my litter-mate's killer?" Ziku abruptly asked, without thinking.

Kiro pulled away from him, a slight frown upon her face. "Oola's predator? Perhaps..." she said, thoughtfully, which was a not total downfall. After all, Kiro was a serval of - though mischief and immaturity - logical thought at some certain - more serious - times.

The two gazed fondly at each other. Ziku finally looked up, into the distance. North looked like nothing but more grasslands and scattered plants here and there. If they were lucky, they would stumble upon another water source, where perhaps there, they could take shelter.

"What are you planning?" Kiro finally asked.

Ziku stayed silent in deep thought for another moment, before replying with, "Water. That's what we need, Kiro. Once we find it, we can settle down, and discuss what we are to do further on. After all, the creature that took Oola's body is probably not far."

Kiro shifted uncomfortably, with yet another frown. She began, "What do you...what do you think it was?"

"I have not a clue." Ziku admitted, almost ashamed. He glanced quiet at his forepaws. "A creature that does not understand why it survives. After all, if it did know, then it would not have killed someone else for no reason..."

The female then asked something somewhat surprising and almost offensive. "Do _you_ know why you live, Ziku?"

Ziku blinked, looking up at Kiro, an expression of betrayal and shock upon his face.

"What do you mean?" he snapped.

"Ziku, don't take it the wrong way," Kiro quickly said, knowing she had already dealt damage. "It's just-"

"Just what?" the male snarled, standing up. "You think I am still a cub, learning his ways?"

"Well, we still have lots to know, is all,"

"Oh! Lots to learn, eh? Like why my sister was _murdered_?!"

Something took off. It swept by in an instant, leaving the pair of adolescents to stand there in silence. Finally, shaking his head, Ziku hissed once at his friend, and turned around, padding off northward once more.

"Wait! Ziku!" Kiro cried out, leaping in front of him. "Where are you going?"

"I already told you - to find water, and then to deal with that creature." Ziku grudgingly replied, walking around his friend.

"Hey!" Kiro went on, now striding beside the male. "I didn't mean to offend you - it's just, there are things in this world we don't know yet - may _never_ know. Is that what you are going to base your life on? A mystery?"

"A mystery meant to be solved!" he hissed, not looking at her, continuing to pad forward.

"But why?" the female cried out again. "What if you never solve it? Then _what_?"

Ziku halted in his tracks, turning his head slightly to the left to gaze into Kiro's young eyes. She flinched, and quickly looked away.

"What is my life worth, then, Kiro?" he whispered, voice now trembling.

Kiro looked up again, so abrupt it almost caused Ziku himself to look away. But he kept the gaze stiff.

"Your life is worth just as much as mine - and Oola's - and every other creature out there, Ziku. That is why I hope your life is not devoured by the very thought of a serval that has now passed on to the Rightful Place. Please," she begged. "Just listen to me..."

"Listen to you? You don't even want to help!" Ziku snarled, taking a forepaw and slapping the Earth.

Chunks of dirt flew out, but he paid no attention. Instead, Kiro hissed back, and turned around, running away. Ziku stood there in utter silence, almost panting. Both anger and regret filled his mind, and he could not help but frown, watching his friend sprint into the distance. What had he done? The only companion he had now, was running away...

Shaking his head, the male turned to follow Kiro.

"Kiro!" he cried out, running after her. "Kiro! Wait!"

But Kiro had already disappeared. Up and over an incline. Ziku's legs moved faster, trying to catch up with her.

"I didn't mean it!" he shouted to the emptiness. "Kiro, I didn't mean it!"

Ziku stopped. He stood in place at the base of the small hill, silently catching his breath. But it did matter if he did so. The air, which had so been full of life - insects and birds singing, distant animals making noise - was now barren. Just as barren as the land this young male now stood upon. Emptiness was everywhere - nothing. Nothing but the soft, lonely gust of wind.

"Kiro," he whispered to himself, gazing up the knoll with wide eyes and perked ears.

Bracing himself, the male took a step forward, then another. He continued this process, paw after paw, step after step. This action so normal, learned at such a young age as most creatures had, Ziku would've thought nothing of it, normally. But now...now it meant the difference between what seemed life and death. Going against all instinct, he was actually _forcing_ himself to walk. Walk toward the familiar danger as before. He was advancing on it, as slowly as ever. Soon enough, he came beside the top of the hill. Again, Ziku had to push himself into a place he did not think he deserve - a place of cruel insanity, that so reminded him of Oola's opened body.

Ziku shook himself once, before leaping. The serval leapt at least ten feet in the air, as if hunting. He landed about four feet from he had been, now atop the incline. There, he looked down into the beady eyes of a small, dead rodent. They glimmered up into his own. With pity, Ziku took a step back.

"I didn't eat it," someone said, and Ziku twirled around so fast, he almost tripped over his own paws. "The hare, I mean." stated Kiro. "I found it like that. Nothing got to it yet...It was just...like that..."

The female's voice was both of fascination, and sympathy. Both glanced once more at the dead creature, who lie on its back, legs stiff as sticks, eyes wide open, and stomach wrench apart.

"C'mon," Ziku quietly exclaimed. "Let's go."

In silent agreement, the two padded away.


	4. Water

IV

Water

_T_he sound of gushing water easily calmed the young servals. They lie together, upon the muddy bank. Ziku gazed silently at the river's movements. Had he and Kiro seen this a month ago, the two would've been filled with curiosity, happiness, and eventually, a sense of relaxation. Now, with Kiro robbed of her playful innocence, and the absence of Ziku's laid back ways, all that was felt, was a sense of security and metaphorical warmth. They lie against each other, both purring, and motionless, watching, waiting. A rhino lie not too far off, across the river. It snorted, watching the two, before looking away. 

"What's happening?" Kiro finally asked, eyes wide open as she gazed at a rock.

"I don't know." Ziku quietly replied, staring at the same rock. 

Not once in their short lives, had they - apart from Oola - encountered a creature, that lie without a reason to be still.

"I mean," Kiro went on. "Not even the insects had gotten to it."

Somewhat abruptly, Ziku turned slightly over so as to get better access to Kiro's pelt. He began to groom the female - a relaxing action of instinct, meant not only to clean, but taught to him by his mother, to help soothe. Kiro's eyes of jade finally closed, and she heaved a long sigh. 

"What did it?" she finally asked, through Ziku's lapping noises of the tongue. "What killed that rodent?"

"I don't know." Ziku repeated, continuing to groom his friend in the warm sun. "But it was healthy, no doubt. I smelt nor felt no sign of disease, and it looked very young - perhaps even a cub - in its standards, of course." the serval added. 

Kiro nodded, but said nothing once more. Ziku finished up, and she turned over to lick at his head as well, both comforting each other. It was not as if they were frightened, nor even shocked, but more so confused beyond belief. The realization that what their mother had taught them about killing was not all true sent the stunning truth through their spines, causing them both to shudder. 

Another few minutes went by, birds, primates and other savanna denizens calling in the distance, more than one could count insects together singing, and the scents of other animals nearby filled the air. 


	5. Chapter 5

Where are you going? Ziku then questioned as Kiro pushed herself from the dried mire. Sitting to lick off some of the dirt from her coat, the several answered through her grooming, I m gonna go check some things out, Ziku.

He perked. What things?

Not much, at least I don t think so. The other sun, she paused to yank out a clump of pitch from between her claws. The cat then eagerly shook it out of her muzzle and went on; There was a pride of lions that came near the river, did you know that?

Tensing even more, Ziku admitted, rather shamefully as he kneaded his claws into the earth, No, I didn t.

Well I m gonna go investigate, purred Kiro as she abruptly leapt onto all fours and padded away.

He watched her go with a frown. Why _hadn t_ he noticed newcomers around? Especially lions! And his only friend was now leaving him! Ziku wanted to cry, Wait, Kiro! But for some reason, the young serval couldn t make his mouth form the words.

_She wouldn t listen to me anyway_, he thought pensively. _She d keep going, cause that s how she is. She never even listened to her own mother. _

Heaving a sigh, Ziku rolled over and continued to lie about in the warmth of the sun. There, at the side of the river, he closed his eyes and relaxed, his beautifully patterned side moving up and down in a rhythmical fashion. Ziku was a lot calmer and more relaxed than most servals, especially yearlings such as himself.

Closing his eyes, Ziku drifted into a light sleep

Hey, a voice murmured into his twitching ear.

Er, yeah, Ziku groaned in a yawn, eyes still closed, his limbs stretching, his claws unsheathing momentarily. What is it, Kiro?

Kiro?

Hmm?

Ziku opened one eye wearily, then the other shot open as he gasped at the creature standing over him.

Gah, he grunted, rolling over, then scrambling to his paws.

What are you doing? snorted the other cat.

I thought er But he couldn t finished as he gazed through the darkness in dismay to the stranger. The sun had already set, and the savanna was filled with shadows and only the pale light of the burning stars and milky moon lit the night. Of course, servals, like most cats, are mainly nocturnal, and he could see just fine that who stood in front of him, was definitely not Kiro.

Muscles tensed, ears perked and fur bristling, Ziku scented the air with a curiously twitching nose. Who are you? he demanded, finally grasping a firmness to his voice. And where s Kiro?

I don t know what you mean by Kiro. snorted the stranger in a kind of muffled chuckle. I m Hatiti.

Well, Hatiti, he growled in scorn, the confidence in him building, as well as the concern for his friend. Have you seen another serval around here?

Yeah. answered the other serval, sitting down and lifting a forepaw to lick at it casually. You.

Ziku s lip lifted slightly in aggression, but the one called Hatiti either seemed not to notice, or just plain didn t care. Really now, was he _that_ lame that he wasn t at _all_ intimidating?

Suddenly, Ziku noticed something he hadn t before: the serval standing in front of him was white. _White_!

His jaw agape, he stammered, H-how are you But he couldn t even finish that. Shaking his head, Ziku attempted to gather his thoughts and calm himself. He had to find Kiro. He had no time for this stranger.

How am I white? asked the female as she continued to groom herself, not even looking up. Many ask me that. I can honestly answer that I don t know. That Kings and Queens of the Past made me that way, I suppose

Never mind. Ziku muttered, more to himself as he began padding away. Need to find Kiro

He stalked away hurriedly, marching through the mud and muck, until at last it became too dirty and awkward to do so-he had to yank his little paws out with brute force just to take another step! And why was he moving through the mire anyway, when normal land was just a few feet to his left?

Damn it! he cursed to the sky as he scrambled back onto level ground, his fur standing on end and his paws now caked in freezing mud. Nerves!

Nerves was right; Ziku was anxious, and he _hated_ being anxious! More than anything, emotions that were disturbing, upsetting, and altogether stressful were things that he just could not handle! He wanted to be relaxed more than anything, but how could he when his only companion was lost to the world of the savanna?

For a while the cat stalked the surrounding grasslands, scenting every blade-perhaps not every blade, but the time it was taking him, Ziku could have well guessed that! Every scrub, bush, tree, and stone was not turned or sniffed. He evened left his own markings in case Kiro were to stumble upon them, then she could come find _him_.

Oh, why did she leave him like that? She knows I hate this stuff, he snarled to himself as he padded hastily around.

Hate what stuff? someone asked.

Ziku practically leapt out of his fur at the voice, but swiftly recuperated and, rather irriated, he found that it was just that Hatiti serval again. He d been going around in circles!

Oh, it s you. he grunted, somewhat grudgingly, though he didn t know why.

Apparently Hatiti hadn t missed it, for she shot him a sharp look, wrinkled her nose and snapped, What s with the tone?

Shaking his head, Ziku plopped down to lick the mud from his paws. Not because he was dirty, but mostly to calm himself.

You wouldn t understand. he replied.

Pff, says you.

Yup.

A bitter, brief silence took place between the two felines. The only noise was the sound of Ziku s licking, as well as the field crickets that sang into the night and the occasional cackle of a hyena in the distance, or the call of some kind of animal in distress. Ziku didn t perk once; he didn t want to stress himself out even more over something that he knew wasn t Kiro. But the hush between the servals abruptly died when Hatiti finally gave a shrill hiss, snarling, Get out of here, foolish male!

Ziku jerked his head up from his grooming, watching Hatiti s eyes flash in the night. What-

Out, out! she ordered, a paw with extended paws lurching forward to swipe painfully across Ziku s face.

He howled in shock and anguish, leaping back with his own hiss.

You re just as bad as those stupid lions! cried the white cat.

Ziku crouched low, but blinked at the comment. Wait, he yipped, dodging out of the way of another rake of claws. Hatiti, wait Oof!

Ziku gasped as the air was thrust out of his lungs, and the stars were suddenly in his view, spinning and blurry. But soon even their beautiful sight was covered up as the furious face of Hatiti was inches in front of his as she stood over him after having knocked the male flat on his back.

You stupid little fur ball, yearling, fool! she cried, curing and snarling, and her fangs then sank into his neck.

AH! Ziku cried in agony.

Instinctively he turned over, ripping the teeth out from his flesh. Already he could feel the warm trickling of blood on his muzzle, and now more was forming on the side of his neck!

Calm down, he gasped, scrambling around in the dirt, his own paws thrust into Hatiti s torso. Stop Hatiti please stop _STOP_!

Surprisingly, the female froze, but continued to stand above him, her teeth gleaming in the moonlight. He hadn t really expected her to actually stop, so at first all Ziku could do was lie there and gawk at her. But hastily he shook away his own terror and chocked, P please get off

Giving one last final snarl, Hatiti reluctantly moved off. Not yet rising onto his own paws, Ziku carefully rolled to his side and, not making eye contact, he murmured, Hatiti I I m sorry. Please don t be mad

Stop sniveling like a little kitten and _leave_. she commanded. This is my territory, and you ve been here long enough. You ve even been marking it. Get out.

This of course was a lie, for he and Kiro had found this place over a month ago. But Ziku was in no mood to argue with a crazy serval. Nodding obediently, Ziku forced himself to his paws and, rather unsteadily, he began to move off. A cold drop of sweat slid down his face, mixing with the warm blood as he padded hastily into the savanna, a few blades of grass clinging stubbornly to his open wounds.

What a serval! What a change in her mood! How could she just have done that? And so randomly? Hatiti seemed fine with him at first but then

Damned the Kings and Queens of the Past! he cursed under his breath as he moved. But suddenly, something else came into his mind, and Ziku halted abruptly. His heart still thumping rapidly against the inside of his breast bone, Ziku blinked, and remembered Hatiti saying something about lions. Lions! His heart soared as he thought of Kiro! Finding the lions meant finding Kiro!

But then his stomach lurched and Ziku s spirit fell; he didn t _know _where the lions were. Apparently Hatiti did, but that would mean going back to her, in her territory, and asking her.

Oh, if I ever just find Kiro and get out of this mess, I ll be forever grateful, he murmured, turning reluctantly around and padding back.

When he came to the edge of the river from before, he saw the pale figure of Hatiti sitting a few yards away, her tail twitching, her eyes on him. Halting so that there was a good distance between the two of them, Ziku called, Hatiti, I m sorry if I offended you I, well His voice trailed off uncomfortably. Um, I just wanted to know if you could tell me real quick where the lions are. And I ll get off your territory and never come back again! he added swiftly.

For a moment, he had to wait for her to speak. Oh, how nerve-wracking that was!

Finally, the other serval replied, Why would you want to know where some big freaks are? And with that, Hatiti got up and started to near him.

Immediately Ziku stiffened, not taking his eyes on the approaching animal. What was she doing? Did she want to fight him again? But, for some unknown reason, Hatiti greeted him with a warm smile, and, was it true? Was she _purring_?

Those big cats, she giggled. They re just big babies that the world doesn t need.

At first Ziku was astonished by her friendly tone, but as she spoke, the cat shocked him even more as Hatiti moved in to nuzzle him. So taken aback in fact, Ziku couldn t react or move away!

Er, he began awkwardly, clearing his throat. Hatiti. Do you know where those lions are?

_Why_ do you want to know? she repeated, a little more forcefully this time, but a grin still remained on her voice.

Feeling it best not to fight again, Ziku replied, Well, Kiro was talking about lions earlier. She went to go find them and Again he trailed off as Hatiti circled him, herd body closer to his. A Anyway, I think she might be with them.

With a chuckle, the serval sat down in front of him, and replied, so casually, as if nothing had happened between them, The lions are close. They re new territory lies somewhat north of here, on the other side of the river, near the jackalberry tree. But, like I said, they re just big freaks, and they re _so_ boring. They don t do anything but sleep!

Yeah Ziku remarked uncertainly. The discomfort of the situation began to rise; now that he knew where the lions were, he d have to leave. Well I, uh I m gonna go, now if that s OK.

Laughing, Hatiti replied, Why wouldn t that be OK? You don t need my permission to leave, you silly cat!

Uh huh And Ziku hastily moved away once more, marching northward.

Midnight had come, and despite the fact that Ziku was covered in painfully sharp wounds that now began to cake uncomfortably to his face and neck, he was relieved. He might now have found Kiro yet, or the lions, but at least he had left that strange white serval far behind.

Soon enough, he stumbled upon a part of the river that did not seem so wide or rough. With ease, the serval leapt in, and began pushing himself across, and in minutes he was at the other bank. Now soaked, Ziku climbed out, shook himself, and padded into the grasslands once more. He took a few moments to lick his drenched body, hoping to rid himself at least somewhat of the water, for nights in the savanna were freezing as it was, and being wet did _not_ help.

In time, Ziku thanked the Kings and Queens of the Past that Hatiti was not as crazy as he had thought, for the intimidating scents of the lion urine soon came to his black nose. Cautiously he peered around; the river was behind him, and all about was nothing but grass. Soon his scanning eyes settled on the silhouette or a large figure in the distance; the tree sat straight and proud on the horizon, and seeing as it was the only one, Ziku made for it hastily.

_Kiro_, he thought as he sprinted, his eyes still resting on the grove, his heart speeding. _Kiro _

Well what do we have here? a deep voice grumbled, and Ziku s paws kicked up dirt as he skidded to a halt. The giant figure of a lion had risen up seemingly from nowhere; he must have been hiding in the grass! And why hadn t Ziku trusted the scent of the territory borders? Dinner, I do say.

Uh was all that escaped Ziku s mouth as he crouched, his eyes rounded. Suddenly, he gave a hiss, and the giant male lion moved forward. Without waiting to see what the lion was intending to do, Ziku churned his paws in the dirt and bolted.


	6. The Few

VThe Few

_T_he sun had risen, warming the lands in usual gold. Ziku was still alone as he lie now on the opposite bank, staring hard into the gurgling river, watching the churning currents. Something silver glinted in the sunlight, and somewhat eagerly, the serval darted a paw in. It came back out, the wiggling fish caught in his claws. Ziku pulled it far from the ridge of the bank in case it dared to make an escape. Soon enough the serval was digging into his breakfast.

Did you find your friend? someone asked.

Ziku practically choked on a fish bone. He swung his head over his shoulder, only to see Hatiti standing nearby.

Y you! he choked, and gasped for air.

Snickering, the white serval mocked, _You_!

When he caught his breath, Ziku rounded and stood his guard. This isn t also part of your territory, is it? he demanded, his hackles raised, his tone grudging and guarded.

Chuckling, the female moved forward, shaking her head, Sorry about that the other moon. I was just feeling moody.

Yeah, I could tell. he grunted, but regretted the words and suddenly flinched, almost as if he were a kitten again had done something naughty, awaiting punishment from Yisha.

You re funny, you know what? smirked Hatiti.

Feeling slightly humiliated, Ziku growled, Yeah well, I ve had a lot of things on my mind lately.

Yes, like your little friend. Oh, and your big friends! she added in enthusiastic sarcasm as she twitched her tail, clearly amused. Did you have fun with the lions?

Glaring, Ziku admitted, I didn t really get near em. Just the leader, but he chased me away.

Hmm the female thought aloud, then plopped down beside Ziku and gazed thoughtfully at him. So what are you gonna do?

Frowning, Ziku shook his head. I don t know. I just I just need to find Kiro.

This is strange that she s missing if she was traveling with you. yawned Hatiti, obviously not very interested. But she soon perked and added, Just as it is strange that you two were traveling together at all.

What do you mean?

You know what I mean. Only _lions_ stay together. Why would servals stay together?

Wrinkling his nose, Ziku murmured, Well you always seem to be around me

We ve only been around each other a couple times, silly.

Narrowing his eyes at nothing in particular, Ziku turned away to finish his fish, but a new frustration was growing within him.

Hey, I know you re down, Hatiti then said. But I ve got something that might cheer you up.

Hmm? he replied, doubtfully.

C mon, I ll show ya.

Hatiti

Come _on_.

Heaving a sigh, he trailed after her. The two moved further into the grass, when Ziku reliazed they were moving closer to the lions territory.

Er, Hatiti, what about

It s OK. she purred over her shoulder. It s not much further, I promise.

In due time, the pair stopped at an area where the grass fell short, and Ziku tensed even more. He suddenly let out a hiss as they stopped and he caught his breath at the revolting sight ahead of them.

See! I told you that d cheer you up! laughed Hatiti.

They stood at the edge of a bare area of land, and in the center, not but a few feet away, was the dead body of a lioness. She lie practically untouched, other than the swarm of flies buzzing noisily around her, and the bloody scratches and gashes that decorate the area where her jugular was.

What do you mean! he cried, every piece of fur now on end, his claws unsheathed. How would this cheer me up!

Well why wouldn t it? Hatiti chuckled. The lion chased you away, and probably ate that Kiro

SHE S NOT DEAD! Ziku suddenly cut in, hissing furiously at her; he didn t care if Hatiti suddenly became enraged as before, he just didn t want to think that his friend was dead. But Hatiti did not strike; instead she fixed him with a surprised expression. She s not dead. he repeated more quietly this time.

Calm down, cub. I was just saying

I m not a cub! And don t _just say_ because it s not true! And _this _does _not _cheer me up!

Hatiti blinked, then replied, surprisingly casual and untouched by Ziku s growing rage, I thought it was funny. She shrugged. Oh well.

With that, the female turned and padded gracefully away.

In a churning storm of emotions, Ziku bolted the opposite way. He didn t know what to do or where to go, except that he had to get away from Hatiti, and from the dead lioness!

Ziku would sleep the rest of the day away, occasionally waking up to contemplate on what had happened. Kiro was gone still, and he d do anything to find her. But Hatiti as strange as she was had reminded Ziku what his life was about; avenging Oola, and discovering what was killing creatures needlessly. The lioness had been a victim of the same killer, he was sure of it.

The next day Ziku returned, scenting the lands around the lioness, his fur bristling and his muscles rippling beneath his pelt. As he expected, the lion had still not been touched by other animals, except insects. It was a revolting sight, and for a moment, a few accusing thoughts turned to Hatiti.

_Could it be her_? he thought, frowning at the carcass. _Could Hatiti actually do this? But why? And how?_

That was when he shook away the accusations toward the white cat. After all, how could Hatiti single handedly kill a full grown lion? No. There was no way, no matter how strange she was.

Shaking his head, Ziku at least came to the conclusion that he should return to the river, and stay in the area between Hatiti s territory and the pride s territory, in case anymore killings took place, and in case Kiro returned.

During the next two weeks the serval kept increasingly tense and aware of his surroundings. He d once been tranquil, calm now it seemed he was always on his on his toes. Always aware, always cautious.

But during the fourteen sunrises, there was no sign of Kiro, and no other animals had died, other than the usual prey. On the fifteenth dusk, Ziku reluctantly decided to move.

He stalked through the grasslands for a while, until at last he something moved and, with envying swiftness, the serval leapt an impressive few feet into the air, then gracefully landed, his forepaws extended out ahead of him as he did so. They caught onto the little rodent, and soon enough Ziku was dining in his nightly meal.

Afterwards he licked his lips and had a quick groom. With his belly full, the serval leapt into the river and swam back to the side of the river he had originally resided at.

The sun was soon vanishing among the horizon, leaving darkness to engulf the lands once more. Quivering from the nipping chill, Ziku trotted hastily through the savanna, attempting to warm himself up as his heart began to speed.

_Crunch_.

He froze. Something had moved in the dark, but even as he perked his rounded ears and peered into the shadows, Ziku discovered nothing. But just as he was about to take a step forward, something darted out from a nearby scrub, rushing away southwest. Blinking in surprise, he murmured, Hatiti.

The serval waited several moments, before finally following the other cat s trail. He found to his disappointment, that he soon caught up with her; he d wanted to give her enough time to separate herself from him so that she would not know that he was pursuing her.

Gulping, he ducked low in the grass, just as Hatiti had swung her head to look in his direction. He kept still as he crouched, but soon the sound of Hatiti s paws were distancing. Eagerly he got up and paced forward.

Ziku didn t exactly know _why_ he was following her, but there was an eccentric pull that made him do so.

Occasionally he would have to stop in his tracks again or hide as the female would look over her shoulder or freeze. She wasn t tracking or hunting, and her own paranoia betrayed the fact that she didn t want anyone following her. Something was up for sure, and Ziku was going to find out.

In due time, Hatiti had led Ziku far from the river, and to an area where the land was slightly uplifted from the rest of the grassland. At the crest of the slight incline there sat two twin acacias, and at their bases a pile of vegetation; various thickets and scrubs whose gnarly roots and stems wound about one another in a wicked sort of way. Just gazing at the spot made Ziku tremble, though he had no idea why.

In the center between the trees, a small gap in the thickets yawned to the world, and Hatiti vanished within it. Ziku blinked and hesitated. After a moment of careful thought, the serval dashed along the side of the right tree, then rounded the vegation until at last he dared near the thickets. Anxiously he crouched, then snuck forward, until at last he came to the edge of the shrubs. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ziku crawled into a small opening much smaller than the one Hatiti had used and found that he could lie right on his belly, right in the center of the bush.

Suddenly he perked at the sound of movment, and a voice. It rang loudly from the clearing, and carefully he forced himself onward, until at last he was given a proper view of the area within the shrubs.

It was a small clearing, not more than ten feet in diameter, and on the southwestern side sat a large boulder. Atop it was the owner of the voice; a serval. And below sat three other servals, including Hatiti and Ziku gasped. Was it possible? Was it really

Yisha, step forward.

Ziku tensed but willed himself not to move as he watched his mother obey the serval atop the rock.

With a gracefulness that Ziku could only dream of, Yisha stepped forward out of the shadows, into a silvery pool of moonlight that bathed both her and the serval atop the rock.

At the last meeting, you told us that us that it was taken care of. began the powerful voice of the at the bolder; a male serval who was no doubt, the leader, or at least held some kind of dominance over the rest of the group.

Yes. replied Yisha, not flinching once beneath his gaze; her voice was calm and proud. It was taken care of.

And has there been any other problems since then?

No, there hasn t.

Good to hear it, Yisha. You may move back.

With a quick dip of respect, Yisha moved back into the shadows; she sat at the far side where Ziku could no longer see her, but he still had a clear vision of the other two; Hatiti was in the middle, and a stranger female sat nearest him. In fact, it unnerved him how close he was to them: a mere few feet.

Now, I wanted to congratulate us on our last success; many thanks to the Kings and Queens of the Past, of course, added the male, glancing thoughtfully above him. But as you all very well know, there will always be those who continue to threaten others, and it is up to those who are willing to solve the solution to do so, like us. We are few, but we are mighty and elite. I am most proud of all of you! May the stars smile upon your success!

The group purred, but the serval nearest Ziku replied in envy to the male, And yours as well, Ata.

Even in the night, Ziku watched as the one called Ata shot the female a warm and grateful look. He even puffed out his chest in pride, and for some reason, Ziku found that he already did not like this fellow.

It took a lot of courage to do what we did last time. Of course, it always does. he added with a chuckle. But we must move on, as like I said, there is always another threat. And only few will do something about these threats. What is one life verses many? We must always ask ourselves that. It is, after all, for the good of the group. The good of many

For the good of many. the females repeated at once, bowing their heads.

Ziku gulped again, but waited silently in the bush; he only preyed that the wind would not push his scent through into the clearing.

But now, Ata continued, and the group looked up again. I bring to you, our newest threat.

The group tensed and so did Ziku. The females eyes all settled on an area on the other side of Ata, still on the boulder; their eyes were piercing through the intently, and Ziku could tell it was something important. He moved in his spot, doing his best to peer around a rather wide root, but still he could not see. The sounds of hissing and struggling only boosted his curiosity. But alas, the so-called threat was beside Ata, right there, in the moonlight.

Ziku froze as he watched the struggling Kiro being dragged out by her scruff onto the giant stone by fourth female.

Let go of me! she snarled, her paws slashing out in every which way as she rolled over.

The fourth female let go and batted her own crushing paw into Kiro s face and she fell silent. Ziku was shaking where he stood, straining himself not to move. It was Kiro! His dear friend at last! She was alive, thank the gods! But she was a captive! So many emotions once more were pouring down on him as he watched the seen unblinking, and helpless.

Kiro stopped moved momentarily, but eventually she rolled over and gave one least feeble hiss. Even in the night Ziku could tell that she was dehydrated, and underfed; her rib bones showed in the light of the moon, and clumps of her beautiful fur were now missing. Her right ear was torn and her whiskers were bent, and there were several small scratches decorating her body.

A guilt, so painful that it caused Ziku almost to vomit, came over him; why hadn t he looked harder for her?

Standing over Kiro, Ata nodded thanks to the serval who had dragged Kiro seemingly out of nowhere atop the boulder. He then turned to eye the group below, not paying Kiro who lie panting at his paws the least attention.

This thing is a threat! he called to the group.

Ziku cringed, glaring wildly at the male, then glancing curiously toward his mother; not even Yisha had the slightest look of sympathy on her face for poor Kiro. As a cub, Kiro had been mischievous and had irritated his mother several times, sneaking around on her territory to see Ziku, so he knew she wasn t exactly fond of Kiro, but not to have a trace of pity for the yearling in _this _situation?

The rest of the group eyed Kiro in disgust and suspicion.

_This_ is the reason we the Few fight. This _thing_, Ata spat cruelly, glancing down at Kiro scornfully; Ziku s claws kneaded the dirt. Is going to kill us all. So we need to get it, before it gets us!

With that the group yowled out together, in a strange choir. Viciously, Ata shoved the weakened Kiro off the edge of the boulder, and with a hard _thump _she landed in front of the trio. Hatiti, Yisha and the two females leapt all together, like a pride of lionesses pouncing on their kill.

NO!

Ziku had called it before he knew what had happened, and in a split second he had torn through the thickets several thorns clinging painfully to his skin as he did so and was on the rest of the servals.

Hisses and cries of shock filled the night as Ziku landed on the nearest serval, pushing her to the ground. He swiped a paw to someone at his side, then scrambled around, making sure to keep from stepping on his friend as he did so. Ziku buried his teeth into the side of one of the strangers, and yanked her away from Kiro. Suddenly, someone shoved him and he fell off balance, letting go of his victim and practically tripping over his own scrambling paws. Swinging his head round to see who pushed him, Ziku gave a mighty snarl, but was caught off guard as he came face to face to the serval.

Mother, he gasped.

Yisha s eyes were fierce at first, but as she recognized her son, they came soft.

Mother, Ziku began. Why

But Ziku fell to the ground as something large collided with his back; it was worse than the first time Hatiti had attacked him and, attempting to roll over as he caught his breath, Ziku found that it wasn t her. It was Ata.

The male stood over him, with the largest fangs he d ever seen in a serval, and Ziku was sure they were going to be the last thing he would _ever_ see. But, just as they came down, a voice called,

STOP!

Ata froze abruptly, but did not take his eyes off Ziku. With a large forepaw, he pressed it firmly into Ziku s neck, causing the yearling to struggle as his jaw gawked open, fighting for breath.

What is it, Yisha? snarled Ata viciously.

Ata Yisha had begun, but apparently she had no idea what to say. Finally, the serval forced herself calm and explained, Let the intruder explain himself.

Let this _scum_ explain himself? repeated Ata in shock. Is there a _reason _for this, Yisha?

Please. He he s my son.

Raising his brow, Ata replied, clearly bemused now, Ah, your son.

With that, Ata shot Ziku a look that said _you re lucky_, and, with one last painful press to the throat, Ata got off him. Sputtering, and gasping, Ziku forced himself from the ground, then stumbled to the side, for everything was blurry and for a moment, he was sure he was going to faint.

Lie still, Ziku, cooed his mother s calm voice, but Ziku hastily moved away from her. He glared at the serval, then Ata, and the rest of the group as he continued to pant; only once did he glanced down at the fearful Kiro, who was crouched down, her fur matted in blood; she seemed not to notice his presence.

Get on with it, kitten. ordered Ata. I atta cuff your head off for that one. You re lucky your mother s a well respected member of the group.

Narrowing his eyes on the leader, Ziku finally uttered, That is my friend you re messing with.

What? That? Ata replied, glancing at Kiro, and he threw back his head to give a mighty chuckle of disdain. She is ours.

She is no one s! he shot out, now standing as tall as he could, though he could help cringing at the wounds on his body, the ache in his side, and the trembling that wracked his body.

Get over her, cub. snapped the leader, growing impatient. She is half-dead anyway. Actually And he turned to grin at Yisha. She is _already_ dead.

Lifting a brow, Ziku murmured, What do you mean?

Ata chuckled, his whole body quivering. Oh, this is too precious! Yisha, did you not teach your offspring the ways, or was he always dull?

Even Yisha s fur bristled, but still she did not flinch, or lift her lips. Ata, please. There was no need of it. I was planning on teaching my daughter, of course. But my son he was to go his own way.

And look at him now! Ata remarked. Ruining what we do! With that he jerked his head to glare at Ziku, who returned the furious expression. Don t you know we re doing this for the good of others? Including you?

Ziku shot his mother a questioning, desperate look. What does he mean? he asked Yisha.

Frowning, Yisha shook her head, but almost pitifully. Oh, Ziku. You weren t supposed to take place in this. Please just trust me when I say that what we are doing is _good_.

Really? snapped Ziku, glaring at the other servals; he even tossed Hatiti a snarl, but the white serval looked away, impatiently. Because what I see, is that you re trying to harm no _kill_, my friend!

Your friend is already dead, didn t you hear me? remarked Ata.

I heard you, but you make no sense. Ziku growled, and without waiting for a reaction, he moved to the middle to nuzzle Kiro, who remained crouching; her eyes were wide as they were settled on the group, and still she did not notice Ziku, it seemed.

A low growl rumbled from Ata s chest, but Yisha hastily stepped forward and, gazing at her son in the eyes, she murmured, Ziku, some things happen that we just can t fix. Kiro Kiro was born with a disease, you see.

But

It was Kiro s mother who first got it last year, and selfishly she mated and, in doing so, gave it to her offspring. But we took care of it, Yisha began to groom Ziku s wounds as she spoke. Now she can t harm anyone or pass it on to anyone, and neither can her new cub. We just need Kiro to

What? snapped Ziku, pulling away roughly. Die? You just need her to die, is that it?

I know you don t understand it now, but it s for the good, Ziku. She could give it to others to _you _even. Yisha explained. I couldn t let that happen. So soon after you d left and I d found that her mother had it, we the Few took care of her mother while the new cub was still in her stomach.

Y You killed her? Ziku stammered in shock. And other animals, too?

The ones with the disease. admitted Yisha, and a kind of guilt washed visibly over her. But we did it for the good. I knew you were out there somewhere with Kiro, so I followed your trail. We need somehow to fix this before things got out of paw, Ziku. Without scaring you, I got the greatest member of the Few to help. And she turned gratefully to Hatiti, who smirked and dipped a bow to Yisha.

So you were trying to keep me _away_ from her? gasped Ziku. You took her away, and got Hatiti to keep me out of this!

Hmm, I wonder why, Hatiti sneered sarcastically.

Yisha glared, but before she could reply, Ata stepped forward and growled, Enough already. Let us get on with it. We must dispose of the threat before she passes the disease on to others.

But Kiro is healthy! cried Ziku desperately as he crouched over her, his fur bristling once more.

It only seems that way, murmured Yisha as she stepped forward, the rest of the group following. But it would have soon taken her.

If it s true that she s sick, began Ziku, desperately searching for a way out. At least let the sickness kill her.

What? And let it pass on to others before she dies? Ata remarked, and gave another cruel chuckle. I don t think so. Move aside, kitten.

Their shadows fell on him in the moonlight where he lie over his beloved friend. They came closer, and nearing their presence that was closing in all around him caused Ziku to tremble.

Wait! Ziku lied as they moved in. Wait! Wait, we have cubs!

All at once the group stopped. Hatiti smirked, the other females blinked and Yisha gasped. Only Ata was engulfed in anger as he snarled, You fool! and with that he crushed a giant paw into Ziku s face, reopening the wounds that had just started to heal. He cried in agony and fell to the side; still Kiro did not move.

I didn t know, Ziku gasped, trying to stand once more. I didn t know.

Well now you do, and now your cubs have it. And now they re going to spread it! Ata yelled, his eyes flashing in the night, his fangs gleaming. Get up, you damned thing! Get up and show us where they are!

This can t be true. Yisha uttered in disgust, shaking her head. You can t have

A full moon before we left the territories we mated.

But you still lived at my territory! cried Yisha in distress and anger.

Yes, but it s when we snuck away for a moon. he went on cautiously.

He s lying. growled Hatiti loudly, and the group looked to her. I saw the female she was never pregnant.

She d already given birth by the time _you_ came around. snarled Ziku as he narrowed his eyes grudgingly on her.

Yisha shook her head in disgust, but Hatiti flicked her tail in entertainment, fixing Ziku with a doubtful stare. At least if he could make the others believe

Well then, it s settled. We must kill them, too. ordered Ata.

But where are they? one of the unknown females chimed in anxiously. They must show us.

They? laughed Ata. We ll kill one, and have the remaining one lead us. Then we ll that one as well.

Ziku pulled back his lips in a snarl as he replied, If you do that, I ll never show you where they are!

Ata glared, but Hatiti suddenly said, He is right. We ll leave _her_, she nodded to Kiro. With us. That way Ziku can lead the way to the cubs and the whole family can die together.

Hatiti smirked slyly to Ziku, who thought, _What is she playing at_?

What makes you think I would do that? he growled aloud.

Because if you don t, we ll kill Kiro in front of your eyes. Then your cubs will die and you can watch as well. Then you will die last, and you will die horribly slow, in the most painful way you can think of. Hatiti explained, her tail swishing in the grass; right then, Ziku knew she was doing this because he couldn t lead them to any cubs, and the second they found this out, the pack would kill both of them, and probably in the way Hatiti had just described.

Alright, get on with it, cub. Ata demanded, nipping roughly at Ziku.

Ziku pulled hastily away. When he looked to Kiro, had tenderly nosed her and murmured soothing words into her ear, but was shoved again.

Let the females deal with her. snarled the leader. _We ll _be in front.

Ziku nodded reluctantly, and turned to lead them out. For a while the group moved without saying a word. Ziku had to glance over his shoulder to make sure Kiro was following; she stayed at the back, the rest of the females surrounding her, the most guarded of course, was Hatiti.

Soon Ziku came to the river, but before he could go in, Ata stepped in front.

What are you doing? he growled.

Leading you to my cubs, remember? Ziku replied. They re across the river er, as long as you take us all at once. he added in enthusiastic despair.

Ata cast him a weary expression, but finally moved out of his way.

With that, Ziku plunged in, and the rest followed. A series of splashing was heard behind, but he didn t want to look; he could just imagine it was Kiro being forced in against her will.

In time, the group grew even more anxious as they padded through the grasslands.

This seems familiar, commented one of the females.

Ziku glanced back into the night, wondering exactly what Yisha was feeling about this situation; by her expression, a great shame had silenced her, for she was frowning into the night, not even daring to look at her son. He glared in betrayal, but he could see there was at least _some_ remorse in her.

Where are you taking us! Hatiti finally snarled from the back.

Just a little further Ziku murmured more to himself as he padded hastily onward, his heart speeding up even faster; he _needed_ to keep going. A little more

ENOUGH! howled Ata, leaping in front of him again, causing the whole group to stop. You ve led us far enough!

But my cubs

Hatiti cut in in satisfaction, See! I _told_ you he was lying!

She twitched her tail and licked her lips greedily as she glared at Ziku, who frowned back. The other females unsheathed their claws, all except Yisha, who looked up to her son and asked in hope, Is this true, Ziku?

It doesn t matter now. Hatiti hissed. We should kill him for lying She paused thoughtfully, then turned to the unmoving Kiro and added, But we ll kill her first so he can watch.

The group moved in again and Ziku cried, Kiro!

His friend was about to die right in front of him, and he couldn t save her! Even with his clever plan, it hadn t worked! And then

NOT THIS TIME! a deep voice thundered across the lands.

The servals became like stone as the sound of running paws hit them. Something was rushing toward them in the grassland, and it was Ziku who first recognized the same lion from before.

I LL KILL YOU, YOU MURDERING LITTLE FLEEBAGS! the lion roared into the night.

Ata was the firs to bolt, then Hatiti and the rest, including Yisha. So distorted and determined the lion was, he didn t even notice Ziku who had ducked just time as the larger cat practically ran him over. The lion continued on after the scrambling servals. Kiro remained still in the grass, and apparently he hadn t noticed her either, for he vanished the way that the others had.

Kiro! Ziku gasped, recovering hastily as he leapt over to her. He nosed her anxiously, Get up, Kiro. They re gone, but they might come back. And I m sure that lion isn t going to wait around when he sees us here. We re servals, too. He ll think we murdered that lioness just like they did Kiro? Kiro, come _on_!

He whined and pushed forward into her side. At last, the male was so relentless that Kiro stood and, without a word, began to pad off. Not knowing where she was going he doubted even she did Ziku followed, and the two vanished into the grasslands.


	7. Chapter 7

VIShingla

_S_o I m sick. stated Kiro wearily.

It was the next day, and the pair had escaped both the lion and the group that dubbed themselves the Few. Together they lie at the base of an acacia, further north from the pride s territory, and at least a mile from the place that the Few had gathered at in the vegetation. The sun was rising for the morning, and Ziku had gotten Kiro to come out of her dazed state as he lie her down at the trunk. He d licked her wounds before he tended his own, and afterwards, before dawn had come he had stalked the surrounding areas to make sure no one else was near. Aside from a lone giraffe at the side of an undersized water hole about a quarter of a mile away, the servals were alone.

Kiro, began Ziku gently as he began to groom her again. It s OK

No it s not. she cut in, pushing away from him. Don t, Ziku.

Blinking in hurt at her, he cocked his head slightly.

Don t give that look, she hissed, and for a moment he was reminded of Hatiti; he shivered. Ziku, Kiro started over, an apologetic tone on her words. Don t lick me. If I m sick, I could give it to you.

I ve already licked your wounds dry. he admitted, and though a fear began to bubble inside him, Ziku said nothing, and did nothing to betray that particular emotion; he had to be strong, after all.

But but I m sick, moaned Kiro in anguish. How can this be, Ziku? I will die!

Frowning, the only thing he could come up with, was lamely enough, Maybe not soon.

She glared, then her face fell again as she shook her head. I can never have cubs if I live long enough to. I would feel awful. Something then spurted into her mind, and she looked up, then cried, Oh, Ziku!

What? He perked.

My mother! she cried. She is dead!

Ziku frowned. He hadn t known how to break the news to her, so after she had woken up, he had just bluntly said it; now of course, he regretted it.

I m sorry, he murmured, and moved forward to nuzzle her.

Don t! she hissed, and he pulled back abruptly. With her fangs exposed, Kiro growled, _Your_ mother helped kill her!

The realization that Yisha was a murderer had hurt Ziku more than anything else. More so even then his sister s

Oh! he cried out, something else then bursting into his own head. Oola!

What? Kiro questioned.

No! Ziku snarled, and he hung his head. Mother she must have Oh, but _how _could she?

What are you talking about? demanded Kiro.

Looking up, his eyes watering, Ziku explained, Oola was killed the same way the rest of the other animals were. And at the meeting, they were talking about how there was a threat during their last meeting. I think that threat could have been Oola.

Kiro s eyes narrowed. I wouldn t be surprised if Yisha killed her own daughter. he growled coldly.

Ziku forced himself to gaze at her. Kiro don t judge me on her actions please

At first the female continued to glower, but soon enough even her anger towards him diminished, and she nodded curtly. Yes, Ziku, she finally admitted. If it weren t for you I d be dead I owe you my life.

Ziku shook his head, then buried his muzzle into a place in her coat that was not damaged or bald.

I forgot, he suddenly growled as he pulled away. You re skin and bone, Kiro!

Yeah, she agreed, gravely. They took me the sun I went off. All I wanted was to see how close the pride was, in case we d be in danger or something. But two of them they caught me. They dragged me off and kept me captive at those thickets, and I was starving.

They didn t feed you _at all_? he gasped in shock.

Kiro replied, They gave me remains of something small, like a rodent, every other moon or so. I don t think they wanted to kill me until the rest of the Few came.

You mean, they weren t all there?

Of course not, Ziku. Think. Your mother lives a while off from here, remember? And Oola Sorry, she added sympathetically at his cringe. Well, that happened to her almost two full moons ago. They must only have meetings every full moon or so.

But they kill more often than that we found dead animals more than just once every full moon. he then put in thoughtfully. And even that lioness a full grown lion Ziku shuddered.

They must ve _all _come together for that one, whether or not a meeting took place. Other wise they could ve have killed her.

He nodded solemnly, staring at nothing in particular.

And they do it because because there is a sickness in each animal that they don t want to spread. Kiro then pointed out. They think it s for the good of the rest of the animals maybe they re right.

Ziku perked, then kneaded the ground and growled, Don t buy it, Kiro. Don t ever think you have to leave this world because

But I m sick. They said I ll die anyway, and there s a chance I can pass it on to others, even even you. Kiro gazed at him, but Ziku was sure she was not actually focusing on him; it was the same distance look that had been plastered to her face, back when she was a captive. Maybe you should have let them

No, Kiro! he cried, leaping up. I won t hear it! Don t say it! You re fine! I don t care what they say! And how do they know anyway?

Turning gravely to him, she murmured, Well, why would they randomly kill animals and then lie about it? That s never been heard of.

Because well er But he had no answer. Finally, he said in growing confidence, Look, Kiro. I went out to avenge my sister s death, and I still intend on doing that, but I need your help. I need to figure out who did it, and I can t do it alone. Alright? Besides, you ve always seemed healthy to me.

Rolling over in a more relaxed manner, Kiro lightly pawed at his leg. Yawning in building exhaustion that began to take her over, the female murmured, Not now.

Only because you haven t eaten. Go get yourself some water, then go to sleep. I ll be out hunting for you, alright? We ll get you better in no time, you ll see. Then we can really find out what this is all about.

But what if it s true, Ziku? What if I am sick? she whispered, not bothering to look up anymore from where she lie.

Shaking his head, Ziku replied, Don t worry. We ll we ll find someone t; help. A shaman, perhaps. My mother used to tell me stories of

Don t mention your mother! snarled Kiro, abruptly rolling on her stomach to lift her head and glared.

Ziku just shook his head. Yeah I don t want to think of her either

When the wounds of both servals had healed Kiro and Ziku were both left with noticeable scars that laced over their coats, each one covered in obstructed fur, its color different from the rest of their pelts they began to travel once more. It was about a month later, and they had not seen signs of Hatiti, Ata or the rest of the Few.

They moved northward first, then slightly turned eastward, until at last they came to an area where a large baobab tree sat in the middle of a vast plain.

D ya think that s it? Kiro whispered as they crouched side by side, staring at the silhouette of the grove as it sat in the golden sunlight, not but a fifth of a mile away.

Mo _she_, Ziku began, doing his best not to say the word Mother around Kiro. Told me that where there s a healthy baobab, there s bound to be a shaman.

But not at every healthy baobab. remarked Kiro doubtfully as she sat up.

Maybe. But it s worth a shot, isn t it?

Ziku led the way forward. They had been desperately searching for a source of encouragement that could confirm that Kiro was indeed, healthy. Indeed the two contemplated silently on it, and Ziku found himself praying to the Kings and Queens of the Past every night since their confrontation with the Few.

By the time they got to the large tree, Ziku scented the air guardedly, and a strange odor hit his nose.

Smells like he began quietly, but his thoughts were confirmed as a large creature leapt in front of the two servals. They crouched and hissed, but did not run.

And what is the reason for such strange company? the leopard asked in amusement as she gazed down at the two smaller cats.

Ziku shivered, and he could feel Kiro tensing beside him. The cat was much larger than them, and though there was clearly experience in this feline she had seen many years come and go in her long life there was still a vast array of intimidation felt by the servals. At the same time, an eccentric, almost inspiring wonder had engulfed them; they were like little cubs gawking up with wide eyes at something new. And the pelt on this cat what a beauty! It was something, Ziku felt, that only his kind could only be envious over.

The leopard did not miss these emotions, and so she chuckled, and asked gently, Are you going to speak at all, little ones?

Kiro suddenly sat up stiffly and snarled in disdain and defiance, her fur on end, Little ones! We are _so _not little ones!

The leopard merely smiled back as she sat down, her tail curling elegantly around her body.

OK then, she finally uttered, when neither said another word. I shall retire to my nest then. And she stretched and gave a long yawn.

Wait! Ziku finally forced himself to pipe up. Wait.

The larger cat perked and replied, Yes?

You re you wouldn t happen to be

Get on with it, if you don t mind, little one. I m growing jaded, and the time of the sun is not _my_ time. I d normally be sleeping, you know.

Nodding hastily, he blurted, Do you know anything about medicine and healing?

Slowly wishing her tail in amusement, she studied the pair pensively, then answered, I might know some of the art.

Could you please help us then? he pleaded. Please help my friend. She

I don t need her help. spat Kiro definitely as she glared at the leopard. Ziku gasped as his friend shook her head and murmured in scorn, Little ones, pff.

Well, alright then. yawned the leopard, and with that she turned and bounded gracefully into the tree.

Ziku stood there for a moment, not knowing what to think. But eventually, he glared at Kiro and growled, What was that for?

What d ya mean? she snapped back. She called us little ones.

So?

_So_? We are anything but, Ziku! We escaped the Few and she intends on calling us _little ones_! I won t stand for it!

Don t you remember why we came here? he cried desperately. He couldn t believe how _stubborn_ she was being!

Hmph. she snorted and looked away.

Shaking his head, Ziku followed the leopard into the tree. He was actually surprised he had made the jump, it was so far. But thankfully his paws barely touched the edge of the trunk and they gave him the leverage he needed as he leapt upward.

Are you really gonna follow her? exclaimed Kiro from below, suddenly anxious. Ziku? Ziku!

He ignored the calls of his stubborn friend, climbing into an impressive sight; the layer of the tree was surpassingly flat, and around the edges is where the branches rose up, almost like a wall with many gaps. On one of the branches laid the leopard, her tail dangling below it and swishing to an fro. Eyes still closed, she purred, You came, little one?

Y yes, he stammered; again Ziku found himself intimated in his own awe that he felt for this magnificent creature. Er, ma am,

Shingla, she yawned, still not bothering to open her eyes.

Yes, well, Shingla, my name is Ziku. My friend down there is Kiro. I m sorry for the way she acts, she s just well, anyway. I m not exactly sure, but she might be sick.

Peering through now one open eye, the larger cat replied, You said that, but she seems just fine to me, other than a few scratches that have already healed. Same goes for you.

Yeah, we had a bit of a thing. Er, I mean, not between us, he hastily added in embarrassment. What I mean is, with others um, never mind. Ziku shut his mouth, blushing.

The leopardess lifted her head and grinned, both eyes open now.

Do you wish for me to make sure you friend is OK? she finally asked.

Yes! he blurted in relief. Yes, that would be nice.

Well, I _could _do that, she said, yawning again, her blotched tail continuing to swing, the tip of it occasionally curling up, then straightening out again. But you re friend has already made it clear that she doesn t need my help.

Just ignore her. he urged.

I can t just _force_ her to let me look at her.

Ziku plopped down in frustration, muttering under his breath, Yeah, maybe I can. Stubborn little Ziku! called Kiro s voice from below. What s goin on?

Come up here, if you really wanna know! he called over his shoulder.

The leopardess continued to gaze amusement at him.

You come down here! she called in a mixture of growing irritation and dread.

As Ziku sat there he thought he could even hear a slight tone of begging. Smirking to himself, he suddenly called out, You know what I think you are, Kiro?

Kiro stood at the bottom of the tree, cocking her head slightly.

A little thing!

Pulling her lips back in a vicious snarl, the female serval leapt forward angrily. Ziku ducked just in time as his friend went flying rather elegantly over his head, landing a foot behind him on the center of the trunk.

_You_ she had begun, swerving her head around just as Ziku had, so that her flashing eyes were burning into his, a dancing flame of rage clearly boiling in her.

Well since you re up here, Ziku hastily cut in, and bowed his skull once more, just in time as Kiro flung a claw-filled pawed at his face. You might as well ask Shingla if you re sick.

Oh, and let me guess, Shingla is this _big_ one. Kiro huffed mockingly as she glanced toward the leopardess; Shingla had not yet moved other than her tail and the occasional twitching of an ear. She continued to grin at the serval instead.

Glancing apologetically to the one animal who could truly help them at the time, Ziku nodded and murmured, Well, yes.

Kiro hissed again, but he suddenly blurted, Kiro, we ve been traveling for suns and moons and don t you want to know if you re healthy? What about me? What about if you ever have kittens?

Again the female hissed, but a new realization had come over her. Finally, she shook her head, muttered something under her breath, then sighed and looked in defeat to the so-called shaman.


	8. Chapter 8

VIITricks of the Shaman

_Y_ou re both healthy as hyenas. remarked the leopard kindly.

As hyenas? snorted Kiro.

Ziku lie there on the nearest branch, grinning at the two of them. I knew it, he purred. I knew they were lying. And he laid his head down to rest for the afternoon.

But, Ziku, Kiro began, and with a yawn, he looked up again. Ziku, _why _then would the Few be killing others? They said it was for a sickness, but it s obviously not if they re lying.

Frowning, he replied, But, my mother

Your mother s a murder, just like them. Kiro stated firmly, her eyes narrowed on Ziku in a challenge.

At first his ears pulled back, but soon Ziku gave a curt nod in defeat; he knew Kiro had a right to be angry.

So, let me get this straight, started the leopardess as she leapt onto a separate branch to oversee both the servals. You two were running away from a group of little ones She ignored Kiro s growl. that call themselves the Few and they think they are doing everyone good by killing creatures and not even for any purpose, not even to devour them. They just simply kill. You re sister was a victim, Ziku, while your mother is part of the Few

My mother and sister er, younger sibling or sibling_s_ were victims, too! cried Kiro hotly.

Yes, Ziku murmured. That is correct. But they claim that the ones they are killing are diseased and that s _why_ they kill them.

The shaman was silent for quite some time, her eyes narrowed on nothing in particular. But finally, she spoke up, explaining, Unfortunately, I myself have come across non-devoured bodies. The servals perked but said nothing. And yet, she went on thoughtfully. And yet they _were _diseased, from what I could tell. A darkness that eats at their flesh from the inside out, and that can be spread forth by mating, or to their offspring, or to those who decided to eat them. But this was truly not either of you. she added curiously.

Ziku frowned and Kiro groaned, Oh, we re never gonna figure this out!

I didn t know they came all the way over here, uttered Ziku in despair.

When I went to do my rounds, searching for things that could help in medicines, Ziku, explained the leopard. And I must travel far from those. No victims have been found around my tree, or any of my lands for that matter. Although, I wouldn t be surprised if they traveled far based on just _rumors_ of a diseased animal.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Ziku s head. But wait, he cried abruptly. Whenever I saw dead bodies, they had teeth marks in them. Couldn t that mean that the Few is diseased now, too

Perhaps, admitted the shaman pensively. But are you sure you weren t seeing _claw _marks?

I and his voice died away just as fast as his confidence. Oh Ziku gazed down at his paws in slight humiliation, and deep frustration.

The only thing is, that your mother _lied_ to you, Ziku, hissed Kiro.

Looking up, he replied, But _why_? And what happened to Oola? Was _she _sick?

You two must figure this out, purred the shaman, her voice firm but rather quiet. And I can help you.

Kiro and Ziku exchanged questioning looks.

But you must listen to me carefully. the larger cat went on, eyeing them both. Over the years I have perfected the art of medicines, so heed my words, for this _Few_ will not be easy to fool

The days inched by slowly, as Ziku and Kiro stalked through the grasslands, the words of Shingla echoing through their heads almost constantly; Strange bell-like plants can cause the untimely slumber

Kiro was the first to sniff out the plants, and together the pair took mouthfuls, trudging southwest. They swam across the river and, by the time the sun died, they were near the meeting place of the Few. Who knew if any of them were still there, though?

Ziku halted and nodded to a figure in the distance; a female serval whose back was turned to them. Kiro leapt first and, as the stranger turned around, she gasped at the sight of the pair, but Kiro had stuffed the plants into her mouth before she could call out. At first the serval spat them out and cursed, then glared at them, fur on end as she snarled, What are you Her voice fell away and she began to stagger, her eyes drooping, until at last she fell to the side, sleeping peacefully.

Ah, sleeping like a baby, remarked Kiro mockingly as she glared down at the stranger.

Enough. We can t be around here long enough, Ziku pointed out, glancing fearfully to the area of vegetation where voices were now ringing across the lands; they were only a few yards off now.

Shingla s own voice bounced around in their memory, Cover yourself in the mud by the bank to hide your scent

I don t wanna do this, murmured Kiro indignantly as they stepped upon the mired shrouded riverside.

Ziku was the first to plop down and, with a sigh, his friend followed. After a while, the two appeared like nothing but strange, dark animals in the night. Abreast one another, the pair took off to the vegetation. But as they trotted eagerly through the lands, shivering from the temperature of the night and now the chilling nip of the mud, Ziku halted and perked.

What? uttered Kiro as she skidded to a halt a few feet ahead.

Remember what else Shingla said? he murmured.

Together, the two recalled the shaman s explanation of, The rotting fruit of a certain tree will craze anyone who eats it

Ziku hastily turned, Kiro on his tail. When at last they found only one tree with visible rotting fruit hanging from its limbs and decorating the area surrounding its trunk, Ziku carefully plucked up one of the least messier plants. They moved back to the meeting place all the time Ziku kept the soft fruit in his mouth almost like he could a cub, careful not to puncture its tender body and halted near the entrance. They ducked low in the grass, waiting eagerly as Ata s familiar voice could be heard muffled, somewhat from the protected clearing within the thickets.

and that s all there is to the east of the acacia. Now, over to the bank

He s never going t shut up, Kiro groaned quietly.

Ziku thought for a moment, before something sparked in his mind. Anxiously he grabbed a twitch with his paw and snapped it. Kiro gasped in shock next to him, and Ata s voice had abruptly stopped. As he turned eagerly to his friend, he watched as Kiro mouthed something along the lines, Why d you do that?

Shona, go check things out for us, will you? Oh, and grab that lazy Yilu while you re out, she should ve been here by now. ordered Ata.

Yes, Ata. a female s voice replied.

Kiro immediately rounded the corner of the shrugs to conceal herself, while Ziku waited low in the grass. At first the one called Shona just stood at the exit, glancing to and fro into the night. Ziku remained as still as a rock, the fruit still in his mouth; he dared not breathe, and the coating around his pelt was working to hide his scent, he was sure of it.

Eventually Shona stepped fully out, and began padding down the incline, giving Ziku just enough time to leapt out, claws extended. At the same time, while in the air he chomped down on the fruit, the overly sweet juice filling his mouth, the scent of it flowing into his nostrils. As he tackled Shone into the grassland, he felt suddenly dazed but, working as hard as he could, he thrust the majority of the oozing fruit and juice into Shona s mouth. She choked, and Kiro appeared out of nowhere, standing above the serval. With a smirk she took a forepaw and shoved it deep into the other cat s agape jaw, until at last it looked as if it were stuck there.

Shona struggled and mewed and whined through a series of muffled sounds, but she could not yell out for help, and soon enough, Ziku ripped the fruit from her mouth; he himself was dizzy just from that little bit of juice, so he was sure this serval had already swallowed a larger mouthful. He was right, for as she was gasping for breath, her paws thrust out into the air, at first as if she were searching for Ziku or Kiro. And then, all four legs began to kick around, as if she were trying to fun in an awkward sort of way, still lying on her back.

It was so awkward, so strange, that even Kiro gave a giggle as she watched. Ziku wasn t as thrilled. He turned to his friend, blinking through blurring vision as he uttered, Kiro.

She looked up to him, and her smile faded. Ziku, what s wrong? she asked, but even her voice was echoing through his ears.

Shaking his head, as if trying to rid water from his ears, Ziku purred, Kiro, I can t I don t think I can help anymore.

But you have to, I can t do this alone. Remember? We were supposed to do this _together_. she urged in growing concern.

Ziku plopped down, feeling both exhausted and as heavy as a boulder. He hung his head momentarily, but in time as he looked up to his friend, he gave a slow giggle.

Pawing at his face gently, Kiro growled, Snap out of it.

You look funny, Kiro, he murmured, as two, no, three Kiros were standing there, glaring at him. And you re covered in mud, hehe

So are you. she hissed.

Growning, Kiro turned and looked to the other serval who still lie on her back; she d stopped kicking the air and instead, was lying there, gazing at the stars in awe, as if she had never seen them before. Eagerly, Kiro went over and nosed Shona, then thrust her to her paws with a mighty head-butt.

Oh, groaned Shona, attempting to stand, but stumbling over. Kiro immediately dashed over to her side to help support her. T Thank you, mud monster, thingy. laughed Shona, her eyes rolling and her head hanging and then flipping up again, then hanging once more, as if her skull and neck were not even attacked to the rest of her.

C mon, you, ordered Kiro quietly. As she ushered Shona toward the thickets, she glanced wearily over her shoulder to her friend, and growled, You d better stay there for now, Ziku.

Ziku replied with a chuckle.

By the time Kiro had gotten the serval to the entrance, she roughly shoved her in, and Ata s voice had halted again.

There was a sick giraffe spotted the other sun, but Oh, Shona, you ve come back. Where s Shona? _Shona_!

Kiro listened as the rest of the group gasped.

What s happened to her?

Is she going to be alright?

You re all so funny! she laughed.

Eagerly Kiro raced away, then grabbed Ziku by the scruff and yanked him down to the ground, so that the pair was concealed among the grasslands again. She watched from a few yards away as Ata padded out into the world angrily, an amused Hatiti following, and a concerned yet fierce looking Yisha at the rear.

Yilu! Ata called out. Yilu, where are you?

He scented the air anxiously, but when nothing could be found, he snarled, Whoever is out there, we will get you!

Hehe, look at this strange bug, Ziku giggled.

Kiro froze as Ata and the others turned their way.

_Shh_, she muttered under her breath, and as the Few began over, she prayed to the Kings and Queens of the Past.

They came closer, and then so near that at last Ziku and Kiro were practically lying at their paws. But none seemed to notice, for their scents were gone, and their pelts were so dark it seemed at first that they were either clumps of dirt or maybe even strange looking rocks. A couple feet from them, Ata glared into the distance, then shouted, Come out, you cowards!

The group moved on, and Kiro finally found that she could breathe once more. Ziku was lying on his belly next to her, staring calmly at a blade of grass. When Ata and the others far enough away, Kiro turned and hissed into his ear, Ziku, snap out of it. We need to get the rest of the group, then we can question your mother

Here they are! a voice cut in right behind Kiro, practically causing her to leap out of her fur. Hatiti was laughing as she ran over from behind them, and Kiro rounded to meet her face on. Look, Ata! They are here! The dirt

Kiro leapt furiously to silence her as they suddenly rolled in the grass, but by then Ata and Yisha were running back.

Your son again, Yisha! howled Ata, engaged. And this one! This sick one!

Kiro s fur stood up or at least tried to beneath the caking mud and she gave a loud hiss.

We spoke to a shaman, she suddenly blurted. I am healthy!

Yisha s eyes settled in worry on her son, but before anyone could say anything, she murmured, That can t be it.

What do you mean? snapped Kiro. I m fine! I m healthy as a hyena!

_Exactly_. growled Ata, his teeth fashion in the night. You would be hyenas are _full_ of diseases and parasites.

But

Mother, Ziku s weak voice suddenly broke in, and the whole group gazed wonderingly at him.

Yisha moved forward and craned her neck, sniffing his mouth. Fruit like Shona it was you

It was _you_. he then broke in, sitting up but falling back again.

Kiro gently helped back up as he began to recover.

Mother, why are you doing this? he murmured.

I already told you

No! What happened to Oola, Mother? What happened t _her_? he demanded, though his head suddenly hung where he sat.

Enough of this kit talk, let us dispose of them both right now! snarled Ata, raising a paw.

Wait! Yisha ordered, stepping between him and her son. He deserves to know Looking more gently toward Ziku, she began; A long time ago I had two sweet kittens. They were healthy and dear to me. Then one sun, I found their father, sick and dying on the outskirts of my territory. I didn t know what to think of it, but then a great shaman came around, and told me that my cubs father was dying. I was fearful, but the shaman put him out of his misery. And I was checked to make sure I was healthy still, and I was. But then a sun came that my daughter grew, and she had somehow gotten sick. So the shaman came to me again and told me she was going to die slow and painful. I was told to to put her out of her misery. But I couldn t. So, the shaman helped again, and that is how Oola

Ziku s eyes grew wide as his mind cleared up. Shingla! he cried in fury and despair.

Yisha fixed him with a concerned look, murmuring, He still doesn t get it. That fruit s still in his system.

No, it was Shingla, wasn t it! he snarled.

Who is Shingla? demanded Ata.

Crazy thing, snorted Hatiti, pawing at Ziku s head; Kiro turned viciously and snapped back at the white serval, who pulled away and growled in return.

No, my son, uttered Yisha, her voice practically choking in shame. I was supposed to kill her. But I I couldn t so the shaman did Ata.

The group was silent for a moment, before Ziku finally cried, Why? This doesn t make sense! Oola wasn t sick! he snarled and glowered at Ata, who stood over him more powerful, more experienced, and larger than him; he was helpless. Kiro wasn t sick either! We talked to a _real_ shaman!

I am a real shaman! Ata cried, and took a large paw to swipe at Ziku s head.

Snarling in pain, Ziku fell over, and Kiro leapt to his side, her back arched as she hissed at Ata once more.

Wait, Ata! Yisha called desperately.

Ata stood over them, his claws kneading the earth, but he waited.

Is this true? Is Kiro not sick? Yisha demanded.

At firs the male didn t answer, but after a moment he swung around and snarled, Don t give me that, Yisha! I ll feel no pity! I ve saved us all a hundred times over! Other animals they _were_ sick.

Yeah, but not Kiro. snarled Ziku, standing up fully now as he boldly glared Ata in the eyes. And I doubt Oola was either or our father!

With another snarled the leader bashed Ziku to the ground. He gasped for breath and rolled over, just as Kiro was thrust on top of him. Her body rolled over his and then into the dirt, unmoving.

ATA! Yisha had practically roared, if a serval could have done so. She leapt between the yearlings and the full grown adult, snarling, Ata, is it true? Kiro isn t sick what of Oola, and her father!

For a moment Ata said nothing, and only the gleaming of his teeth flashed in the shadows, but finally, he snarled, Other servals are ignorant, Yisha. Except a select few including you. he added, a clear fondness on his rough voice. Only the best of the best should live. The strongest, the smartest the most beautiful, he then said, glancing to Hatiti, who had been sitting in the same spot the whole time; she grinned in satisfaction at the comment. Hatiti is rare and beautiful, so no doubt she should live. And you are wonderfully brave, Yisha. Shona and Yilu have their ups, too, including their undying loyalty. And I I am powerful and strong. he remarked, puffing out his chest in pride. Then he turned scornfully to Kiro and Ziku and spat, But these _kittens_ are nothing! Yisha, you bred with a foolish male! And Kiro s own dame was just as foolish! Kiro growled, but he ignored it. Stick with me, and we will create the best of our species! Weaklings like these will soon be gone from the lands. And not only for our kind, but for all kinds. That disease will be rid from the animals, and so will the disease of weakness. We will

Before he could finish, Ziku had lunged forward and, with an impressive amount of strength, he had forced him to the ground. Ata snarled and clamped a mouthful of fangs into his forepaw, causing him to scream. But Yisha shouted, Not again! and she pounced into the battle as well. Beside them, Hatiti crouched down, readying herself for a good leap of her own to join, but Kiro had tackled her.

The brawl was bloody as howls and hisses filled the night, and clumps of earth was kicked into the air as a storm of churning dirt clouds came up at their paws and rolling bodies. But it didn t last long, and Kiro had delivered Hatiti a killing bite to the throat.

No! cried Ata in anguish as he noticed the feline lying there, a pool of blood spilling from her throat. My beautiful

He turned abruptly to Kiro and growled, _You_! lunging forward, but Yisha and Ziku were on him in no time once more.

In moments, Yisha and her son had him grounded as they stood over him. Kiro crouched near by, but something moved behind her, and in a swift moment she turned and thrust herself into Shona. Luckily, the serval was still suffering from the affects of the rotting fruit.

How could you! Yisha cried into Ata s face. My family! You made me believe Oh, how could you, Ata?

Yisha, please, begged Ata in a newfound fear. It was for the good of the whole, remember?

It was for the good of you! growled Ziku viciously as he dug his uninjured paw into Ata s throat.

No, he choked. The good what of the sick I saved the animals from the disease!

Ziku, stop. ordered Yisha.

Reluctantly he obeyed as she glared down at him. Why would you do such a thing? she hissed. Something so good and then something so bad?

Because I can, growled Ata back at her; Ziku s paw was still pressing on his throat, though it was lose enough to let him speak. _I_ can help us all. What will you do without me? Disease will take over the lands. Remember? Even your son said they were diseased for real

There s _always_ been sickness! hissed Ziku, flicking his tail impatiently. But species everywhere are still living and thriving this sun! They always will! He turned to Yisha and exclaimed, Mother, don t listen to him. He s done nothing good. He s using the excuse of sickness so that he can have control over his own kind. So that other servals will treat him like a god, and so that he can breed with whomever. He thinks only _certain_ individuals deserve life. He s a damned cult leader!

Yisha s mouth was pulled back in a vicious but silent snarl as she stared hard at Ata. It was almost as if she were contemplating about the whole thing.

Mother, meowed Ziku, suddenly growing worried. Remember your mater remember your daughter! Oola is dead because of him, and for no good reason!

The words seemed to have done it, because in that instant Yisha drove her fangs into Ata s exposed neck. With one last dying breath, Ata fell silent, unmoving.


	9. Epilogue

Prologue

_Z_iku padded slowly across the grasslands. His slim, golden body practically blended in with the surrounding savanna, to the point that at times, he was virtually invisible. The only thing that really gave him away was his scent. No matter. He wasn t trying to hide from anyone anyway.

With a yawn, the young male serval found his spot atop the ridge of a knoll. There he plopped down, groomed himself for a while, then laid down to bask peacefully in the sun.

Yes, times were good. Relaxing, enjoyable. And he loved it.

Ziku s claws snuck out from his paws and they began to knead the dirt in comfort. He shivered as the warm rays of the sun stroked his golden and black pelt.

Everything was fine now. It had been for quite some time, actually. Over a year had gone by since Ata had been killed or disposed of, as Ziku liked to think and there d been no unusual deaths, no sign of the Few at all.

He d gone back to a normal life of leisure. His time was spent hunting, sleeping, sunbathing. It was all good fun to him really. Ziku couldn t have thought of a better way to spend his life, other than in complete relaxation. Yes, so comfortable

Mama, where are we goin this sun! a loud, anxious voice called from below the rise.

Ziku s ears perked and his eyes flew open. With another yawn he lifted his head and watched as just a few yards off, a female serval no older than himself, moved along the base of the hill; at her paws were two little ones, clumsily pouncing around in the grass, attempting to keep up, occasionally leaping at their mother s paws.

Round the water hole, answered Kiro. If you two are good, we can stay out there for a while.

Oh, _please_! That would be so cool! meowed the first one, a male.

_He looks just like me_, Ziku thought in pride.

Yes, and can we swim, too? suggested the second kitten, a female.

Swim, why would you want to swim? replied their mother curiously as the small family continued southward, walking further away from Ziku, whom they seemed not to notice.

It might be fun! the little she-cub exclaimed, and Ziku thought idly, _She s just as mischievous as her mother_.

For a moment, he debated on whether or not he should follow. He d never met his own father Ata had seen to that but at the same time, was it natural to show himself? Perhaps when they were older he might after all, make Kiro nervous. He hadn t actually spent time with her since they had mated. Of course Ziku enjoyed the comfortable state of solitude, but some days he found that he painfully missed her, and their cubs did nothing but stir his own curiosity.

As he sat up to get a better view of the family that was now almost over the horizon, Ziku perked; Kiro had halted on the plain, and she was now peering over her shoulder at him, and though she was far now, he could still see that mischievous twinkle in her eye that he had missed so much. He grinned, but Kiro turned, and the family soon vanished in the distance.


End file.
